


The light which I follow

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, :), :)))), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Law decided that when he took that hand, he'd follow that light.





	The light which I follow

_Live… live_

Law repeated in his mind over and over. 

_I need to live… for Cora-san…_

_Live… live…_

He chanted countlessly, the memory of Cora-san, lying unmoving with that smile of his and bloody from every shot Doflamingo gave him. Cora-san was his light that saved him from the darkness. His light that gave him hope. His light that showered him with the love of a family- the type he forgot how much he missed. His parents are dead, Lammy, his dear little sister is dead, the kind Sister from the church is dead. Along with all the kids he went to school with. 

 

And now, Cora-san is dead, too. 

 

But he can't die. Law can't die. Because Cora-san died so that he could live. So he can't die. He can't. Law reminds himself that as he drags his sick and dying body for countless miles without stopping, treading through the snow with heavy breaths. He's cold, he's hungry, he's tired. So very tired. But he can't stop. He can't collapse onto the snow and give up to find relief no matter how much he wants to. So he walks.

 

And walks 

 

And walks

 

And cries. 

 

He cries because he doesn't know where he's walking. He cries because he doesn't know how much longer he needs to do this. He cries because he has no light to guide him. But even so,

He walks. 

 

And just like before, he leaves the corpse of one he loved behind, so that he can live. 

 

 

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 

Law is still young, but he is also strong. He trained for 2 years in Doflamingo's crew afterall. What replaced his sorrow was anger and hatred. He hated Doflamingo and decided that one day, he'll kill him in vengeance. He has a will to live now, a goal. He won't let himself die until he achieves it, no matter how many years it takes. He'll use the strength he gained from Doflamingo against him, the fruit Cora-san stole against him. Anything and everything, he will use against him. He's no longer dying now, having already gained enough control to remove the poison from his body finally. And just like what Cora-san wanted, he's alive. He has a crew now, being a pirate wasn't exactly his goal but whatever works.

 

Whatever brings down Doflamingo.

 

Where is he now? He doesn't know. When he left Cora-san's body behind, he left the light. He's walking around in a pitch black cave now, he can't even see his own hands. He's driven solely by the fact he wants to kill Doflamingo just as Doflamingo killed Cora-san. So he walks blindly. Sometimes he makes a mad dash, crashing and falling down on everything yet nothing. Sometimes he just sits down and curls up, covering his ears even though there is no sound. And sometimes he screams. He screams because he doesn't know when he'll reach his goal-- _if_ he'll reach his goal. He screams because he can't see. He screams because there's no light. He screams because sometimes he can't even hear his own voice. But just like before,

 

He walks. 

 

 

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 

 

Law is older now, 24, he's grown taller. Much taller. Cora-san would be so happy. If he saw him now, Cora-san would smile with glee, try to spin Law around like a child even though he's not, and somehow trip over nothing like the clumsy fool he is. He'd pat and ruffle Law's head and praise him despite Law's protests. He'd tell him how happy he is to see him grow up so much, praise him, and decide to do something stupid like celebrate. 

 

But Cora-san isn't here to do any of that. 

 

The goal he told he told his crew is a facade. Honestly, he has no real interest in the One Piece. His only real goal, the only goal he's ever had, is to kill Doflamingo. That still hasn't changed. The only ones who know his real goal are the first three to join his crew. The rest believe he's one of the many pirates trying to become the Pirate King. It's a believable lie and does its job well. He only wants to kill Doflamingo and if he dies after achieving that, that's fine by him. He's never faltered on his goal, in fact, it gets stronger every passing day. It drives him to become stronger, because he knows how strong Doflamingo is. When Doflamingo became a Warlord his first three crewmembers went up to him in private and asked “are you sure?”. They didn't clarify or say anything more, but Law knew what they meant. 

“I'm sure.” He had replied. They never brought up the subject again, although before they left they looked awfully worried and pained by that answer. So Law is older now, taller now, and much much stronger than his 13 year old self was. 

 

But he's still that little boy who's running around blindly in that pitch dark cave. He still curls up and covers his ears. He still runs further and further away from that non-existent light. He still cries and screams out and trips and falls. He still clutches his chest while heaving out heavy breaths, choking out oh so painful sobs. But he only does this in the cave, outside, he's smirking and feared by many. Known as the Surgeon of Death who plays with his ‘patients’ with his powers. He's known to be the cocky but cunning Trafalgar Law. 

 

No one but him knows of the boy lost in the dark dark cave. 

 

 

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 

 

He saves a straw hat boy, Monkey D. Luffy. He calls it a whim, and a whim it is indeed. His crew doesn't get why he decided to go into Marineford and save Luffy at the last moment just as much as he doesn't know, but they follow him anyways. They always follow him. That's why he decided he wasn't going to drag them into his goal. 

'Everything and anything’ Law would always say. But not them. He won't include them in it. Just them. 

He will reach his goal. He will kill Doflamingo. No matter what. He stared at Luffy who was barely alive, bleeding out and on his last breath. His body is exhausted and pushed very much beyond its very limits. But Luffy had still pushed on, forcing his body to destroy himself. Law decided to save him. And use him. But not now, later. When he's stronger, when he finally sees reality. Later. For now, he'll save him and make sure he doesn't die. He'll leave the getting stronger part to Luffy. Soon, he'll kill Doflamingo. Soon. For now, the Polar Tang leaves as quick as possible. As far away from Marineford. From Doflamingo. But he's return to Doflamingo soon enough, to kill him of course. He has plans. His entire life has been planned out. Plans plans so many plans. Almost nothing he does isn't a plan. He'll do everything and everything to achieve his goal.

 

“Everything and anything.” Law repeated as he worked on the bloodied body of Monkey D. Luffy.

 

 

 

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 

 

This works perfectly, Law thought. He didn't have to look for the Straw Hat's, because the Straw Hat's came to him. And like Law planned, he proposed an alliance to Luffy. He lied and said that it was to take down Kaido and Luffy seemed to believe it. He accepted without any problems. Perfect. 

 

… At least he thought so until he soon learned how Luffy was _really_ like. But too late to go back now. Everything was a Goddamn mess and Law never knew how someone could fuck up a plan so horribly bad. But apparently Luffy was the man for fucking up plans. Did he not learn anything after Marineford? Apparently not. Luffy also seemed to trust him incredibly easy. Just a simple no to ‘are you gonna betray me?’ seemed to solve everything. But it wasn't a lie per se, he had no interest in going after their heads afterall. He just lied about what his intentions were. They ended up achieving his goal at Punk Hazard so it worked out. And Luffy was definitely stronger than what Law had seen at Sabaody, so that's a plus.

But sailing with them to Dressrosa was absolutely horrible. 

They were driving the already pretty much insane Law somehow more insane. He didn't think that was possible. He was so taken aback that sometimes even the boy in the cave would forget to keep running. What's worse is that the captain would never just _leave him alone._ Luffy was always following him around with a big stupid grin on his face, repeating that even stupider nickname over and over. 

“Torao!” Luffy would say as he ran up to him with a wide grin. 

“Torao!” Luffy would say as he tugged on Law's shirt to drag him off to who knows where. 

“Hey hey, Torao!” Luffy would say before starting to blabber on about some stupidly ridiculous story. He chirped that name like a damn bird. Why was he so insistent on following him around? Why was he so insistent on being friends? No matter how much Law would try to say they're not, Luffy would always just say they are. Because apparently according to Luffy, comrades are friends. And an alliance means friendship. That's not what it means at all but Luffy insists otherwise. At some point, Law gives up. But as they sailed closer and closer to Dressrosa, the boy in the cave would run more often. Run and run and run and run until he falls down. Then he would stand up and run again. Or he would just curl up, cover his ears, and _scream_. Scream and scream till he can scream no more. Till his throat runs dry and he coughs up blood. When he can't scream any longer, he runs. And the cycle just repeats over and over and over. He still can't see but he runs. He still can't hear but he screams. The tears don't come out anymore but he cries and sobs. His voice can't scream anymore but he tries anyways despite the blood that comes out.

And one day, the boy screams even louder. Cries even more. Runs and runs and runs and doesn't even let himself trip because his plan _failed_. The plan he spent his whole life ruined. Because the Goddamn rotten World Government worked with Doflamingo to make Law _think_ his plan worked. They _know_ what state the country is in. They _know_ what kind of business Doflamingo does. But they let it happen anyways. And they help him.

 

Just like how they _knew_ White Amber Lead was poisonous. Just like they knew Amber Lead disease wasn't a disease but a poison. Just like they _knew_ it would kill them all. But they still let it happen. Doflamingo will torture him and laugh that infuriating laugh of his, sneer with a look that says 'serves you right’, and dig his strings into Law's very flesh and watch him bleed and scream in agony. Or he'll control him, make Law make him immortal and watch him die slowly after that.

 

Luffy definitely found out by now and if Doflamingo wasn't about to kill Law first, Luffy would definitely try to beat the shit out of him for lying about his true motive and dragging him into this. 

 

.x.

 

The next thing Law knows, he's in pain. So so much pain. All he can see is Doflamingo's disgusting smirk as the Sea Stone chain Law down to the chair. He tries not to scream so Doflamingo doesn't get the satisfaction he wants. Then he hears Luffy screaming out that stupid nickname again. But, it's not angry. It's worried. Why is he worried? He _lied_ to him. He dragged him into this. He deserves this. Yet next thing he knows (and everything is just a blur of pain and his mind is dazed), Luffy is storming in with a key and one of the princesses of Dressrosa. And he's trying to free him from the Sea Stone. 

“Don't you get it already? I lied!” Law exclaims, trying to get Luffy away. Luffy doesn't listen and continues to talk back and forth with Viola. 

“Stay still, I can't touch the Sea Stone either so stop moving…” Luffy mutters as his shaky hand tries to insert the key to free him. 

“The alliance is _over_ Straw Hat-ya, we're enemies now. If you free me I _will_ kill you.” Law continues with a glare. Luffy just yells at him to shut up and stay still again. _The alliance is over, get it through your head. We're enemies I will kill you. Don't you get it that I lied to you? I only wanted to use you. We're not friends, leave already._ Law tries and tries but Luffy doesn't listen. Why? Why is he not listening? Why won't he run? Why isn't he mad that he lied? Why is he still insistent on being friends? Why can't he just leave him here to die? No matter how hard he thinks or tries to find a reason, Law never does. 

 

And now they're running through Dressrosa, he's slung over Luffy like he was nothing more than luggage. Annoying. He had given up on trying to get Luffy to stop because nothing seemed to work so he simply gave up. The boy in the cave was lost. Not that he was never _not_ lost. He always just walked or ran ahead without ever turning back or changing directions. But because he was always so frantic he never had time to actually _feel_ lost. But now he doesn't know what to do or where to go. Does he walk? Does he run? Does he scream or curl up? He doesn't know and he can't figure it out. He's lost. 

 

.x.

 

 

Luffy is stupidly stubborn, so Law decided he can be stubborn, too. Cavendish tells him that they need to run and get somewhere safe. As if anywhere is safe inside of Doflamingo's Birdcage. But Luffy is fighting Doflamingo, Law isn't 100% sure he'll win but he's determined to stay here and watch to see him win with his own eyes. And if Luffy dies… he'll die there with him. Cavendish reluctantly gives in and accepts Law's selfish demand. And so, Law watches. Watches as Luffy gives up his life to try to take down Doflamingo. The boy in the cave stops running, and just stands there and looks around- even though all he can see is pitch black like always. Then the boy sits. He doesn't curl up, he simply sits. Sits and waits. But for what? Law doesn't know. Nor does he care, he's too busy watching the man he swore to kill fight the man he planned to use fight against each other. Too busy watching as Doflamingo finally falls, the entire kingdom erupting into cheers. _Lucy!!!_ they cry and cheer. Sob and rejoice. Apologize to friends, family, and lovers that they have forgotten due to Surgar's ability. They hug and smile. Yell cheers and thanks you's at Luffy who laid motionless and exhausted. Law watches with a missing arm, and despite the pain and exhaustion, he finds himself smiling, too. 

 

 

.x. 

 

The boy in the dark dark cave who remained sitting the entire time finally begun to stand up. He didn't say anything or start running, he just slowly stood up. He turns to the direction he's always ran in, or at least, assumes he always ran in, and takes a few slow steps forward. 

 

And he walks. 

 

So very slow and unsure steps. Where is he going now? What is he to do now? Doflamingo is defeated, his goal is achieved. But what now? Cora-san wanted him to live… but for what? For Cora-san? What is he to do? What is he to achieve? He has no goals or dreams now. Lost. He's lost. The boy continued walking aimlessly, slowly, without a destination in mind. Sometimes he'd stop and look around to see nothing like always, only to continue walking, because what else is there to do? 

Law's arm is back now, connected thanks to two 'fairies’ from Dressrosa. A little sore, but usable. He goes up to Luffy who was laughing and grinning like always and says, 

“My goal has been completed so our alliance is over. We'll be going our separate ways, Straw Hat-ya.” He states. Luffy turns and looks at him, grin no longer on his face. He stares at Law, and a few silent seconds pass before the grin returns.

“C'mon, let's defeat that Kaido guy!” He proposes and extends his hand out to Law. Law blinks. He blinks and stares because he cannot believe he just heard Luffy right. But he did. He stares at Luffy who's patiently waiting for him to take his hand. And the boy in the cave? He stops. He stops walking. He's walked and ran and cried and screamed for so long. But he finally stops. The boy turns around and for once he can _see_. 

Because there's a light. 

In the distance he sees a light, he _sees _. He can see his hands, his feet, around him, and suddenly, he hates the darkness around him. Two slow steps forward, then he runs. He runs and runs until the darkness fades and he's instead engulfed by the light he ran towards. Both the boy in the cave, and Law, took the hand that was extended to him, and smiled.__

__“Fine. I suppose going on another suicide mission doesn't sound too bad.” Law says. He'll follow this light, he decides. This light who does nothing but smile and drag him everywhere. Perhaps it's not actually following it but being dragged along with it? But, well, Law decides that's fine by him. Perfectly fine._ _

__“Shishi!! Yosh! Let's go beat Kaido's ass!!” Luffy yelled out in triumph. Luffy's crew smiles around them, some sighing out._ _

__And the boy in the cave? He was smiling. A smile that fit well with the still young boy. And slowly,_ _

__

__He disappeared._ _

__

__

__.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._ _

__

__

__Being away from his light felt longer than what it really was. And maybe he should stop calling Luffy his light but he really can't because that's what he _is._ The first news he hears of Luffy (You don't get any news of the outside world in Wano), is he's causing chaos in the city and for some reason something is on fire. Of course. Of course the first thing Luffy does is do everything he's told _not_ to do and more. Apparently he stole food from the main town to give to the people in the outskirts. Definitely something he'd do. He yells at Zoro telling him that he was supposed to keep Luffy in check, even though he knows that asking that is impossible. But honestly? He couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw Luffy being no different than usual. Not that he would ever say that aloud. Besides, there were more important things to worry about. _ _

__

__Like the fact Luffy just punched Kaido._ _

__

__God damn…._ _

__

__

__.x._ _

__

__

__How many days, week, or months pass after everything with Kaido, Law does not know or remember. But he does not regret it. Everytime Law had half heartedly stated a reason for going their separate ways after achieving something, Luffy would propose a new reason. Law could never reject it. He'd always agree with “it can't be helped” and he'd always take the hand Luffy would extend for him to take. He'd always return the smile Luffy would give him with a small but genuine smile of his own. He had decided he'd follow Luffy, his light, afterall. If Cora-san was alive, he'd be grinning and teasing Law. Probably cry from joy everytime Law would even breathe Luffy's name. Say how happy he is that Law is happy. Probably also watch (aka spy) from the distance with a Cameko anytime he would see him and Luffy just standing next to each other with that goofy grin of his._ _

__

__But Cora-san isn't here to do any of that._ _

__

__But that's fine, Law thinks to himself with a smile. Because he knows that Cora-san is probably watching from somewhere and smiling anyways. So even if he isn't here besides him, if he's somewhere smiling like the goof he is should be, then it's fine._ _

__

__But the reason he can't remember how much time has passed is probably from his lack of blood and energy. Luffy is in the same situation atop of him, but is still smiling and grinning like a stupid fool. Well, that's exactly what he is. But he loves that stupid fool. He's never actually said that though, but he doubted he actually ever needs to say it. Because he had a pretty good feeling Luffy already knew. Or maybe he doesn't. Who knows? Luffy's hoarse laughter rings in his ears._ _

__“Shishishi! Naa, Torao!” Luffy's hoarse voice says with a smile as he doesn't move (or can't) from Law's chest._ _

__“What?” Law replies, voice just as hoarse. Luffy's smile turns into a mischievous grin as he lifts his head up to rest his chin down on Law's chest._ _

__“Can ya give me what Sanji always tries to give girls?” Law thinks what and why but instead he asks,_ _

__“A kiss?” Luffy's widening grin confirms his question. What and why flies through Law's mind again, but he doesn't ask. He just softly presses his lips against Luffy's forehead and listens to his quiet happy snickers._ _

__“M’ tired.” Luffy mumbles._ _

__“That's probably because you're dying like I am, Straw Hat-ya.” Law replies tiredly. Luffy hums._ _

“Huh.” Luffy says simply, then, “I hope everyone doesn't get mad at me for this.” They definitely won't, Law thinks to himself. They'll probably be torn if anything. 

“Hey, Torao, you're a doctor, why aren't you saving yourself?” Luffy then asks. _I would save you first even if it meant I couldn't save myself._

__“Can't.” Law says instead. Luffy hums in reply._ _

__“That sucks. I don't want you to die.” He sulks._ _

__“It can't really be helped, can it now?” Law replies. Luffy doesn't reply but seems to somewhat nuzzle more into Law's chest. Still smiling even when dying huh? To be honest, Law _could_ save Luffy. By making him immortal. But Luffy wouldn't want that. He'd be angry, incredibly angry. So he won't do it, no matter how much he wants Luffy to live. But he doesn't want him to suffer, either. His precious friends would die and he would live. He'd probably make more friends and then they'd also die. The cycle would keep repeating and he'd keep living without ever forgetting a single one of them. Law knows how painful it is to live after watching your friends die. He doesn't want Luffy to go through that for eternity. He feels Luffy's heart slow against his chest. Law could've sworn he saw Cora-san smiling bittersweetly as he slowly shut his eyes. And Law? Law smiles weakly but happily and gently holds Luffy's hand in his own. He had decided when he first took that hand, that he'd follow that light. _ _

__

__

__So, Law does._ _

__

__He follows his light just like he always has._ _

**Author's Note:**

> WHO SAID ALL I WAS GONNA WRITE FOR THIS 1K GRIND THING WAS GONNA BE ALL HAPPY AND FLUFFY?? HUH?? I DONT REMEMBER SAYING THAT HAHA I WANT TO CRY I WROTE THIS MAINLY IN SCHOOL AND I WANTED TO DIE
> 
> The kiss scene wasn't originally gonna be there but then I was like ah what the hecc
> 
> Edit: wrow I did the even realize the title was similar to my previous fic until now. Proves my limited originality


End file.
